1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for axial maintenance of a cylindrical element and more particularly a cable.
2. Discussion of Background Information
For fixing a cylindrical element into another element, such as for example, an electric cable into the coupling bushing of a plug or electricity socket, or furthermore, for example, into a conduit, a tube or pipe in an apparatus or accessory, it is known how to use devices which maintain said cylindrical element against traction efforts.
For this, a device for axial maintenance is known comprising an axial maintenance device for a cylindrical element and more particularly for a cable, comprising a coupling bushing which is threaded externally and which is prolonged in the axial direction by tightening nut strips, and a covering nut comprising internally a reduced pressure surface intended to act on the ends of the nut strips of the coupling bushing and to deform them radially towards the cylindrical element previously introduced into said coupling bushing after crossing said nut.
This type of device is, for example, described in the French patent 2358766 or again in the European patent 0381980.
In the French patent cited above, the device furthermore comprises a packing seal and thus constitutes both a compression gland or stuffing box.
In this device known in prior art, the packing deforms into a truncated cone and the adhesion of the cable is active over a limited length.
Furthermore, the deformation of the packing is not well contained internally and each device can only concern a restricted number of elements to fix, in a relatively reduced range of diameters.
Finally, in such a device, there cannot be any strip anchoring in the element to be held since any traction on the latter tends to separate said strips.